The Ledge
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: Robin reached the roof and the cold air hit her hard. She smiled and took a few steps out before dropping her glass, shards of glass splintering in different directions, scotch spilling everywhere. She took frantic breaths, like her oxygen levels were dropping. She was desperately trying to steady herself but she couldn't at all.


"I'm home!" Robin called through the apartment and closing the door behind her. Her short silky, hair bounced around her head as she walked in. She was so tired, work seemed to be getting harder and at the moment she just wanted to sleep. She flung her coat down with her bag and grabbed a glass of scotch from the kitchen.

It was then when she realized nobody had replied to her. Usually she'd walk into someone on the couch, or someone shouting, "Hey Robin." Instinctively, she called out again.

"I'm home guys!" and there was still no answer, so she looked through each room, curiously. "Ted? Lily? Marshall?"

She sighed, slightly confused. Rubbing her temples with one hand, she took another sip of scotch. Then from the corner of her eye, Robin saw the window open. The window that led to the roof. They were on the roof, she just knew it.

"I'm coming up!" she yelled.

Robin reached the roof and the cold air hit her hard. She smiled and took a few steps out before dropping her glass, shards of glass splintering in different directions, scotch spilling everywhere. She took frantic breaths, like her oxygen levels were dropping. She was desperately trying to steady herself but she couldn't at all.

"What are you doing Barney?" He heard her voice clearly enough. He didn't even have to turn around, he knew it was her.

He was standing there, his shoulders rising with each intake of air, on the ledge. His mind flashed back to younger days when Ted, Robin, Lily, Marshall and himself had leaped to the other side. It felt free, liberating to stand there and reach the other side safely.

But in both of their heads, they knew, he had no intention of reaching the other side. Sounds of New York City buzzed from below and Robin panicked even more, now aware that he could be gone in a second.

"Get down Barney.." she said calmly. "Please, just get down." He instantly sensed the fear in her voice. "You're… you're going to fall."

"I know." he laughed. They both thought he'd gone mad, crazy, a little drunk maybe. Barney sighed and took a deep breath. Death. He'd never thought about actually being dead. This was new for him because he usually had no emotions, or tried to hide them. He was a fearless, sex-warrior, god and that was the problem. He didn't want to do this anymore. He thought about making everything stop. He'd never have to lie again, never have to kiss another girl, never have to see Robins beautiful face. He never thought about leaving everyone like this. It would be so easy to let himself go. Everyone would be happier. He could take one step and be lost. That would be it.

"Barney just stop-" Robin protested.

"I like it up here Robin." He uttered, his voice plain and broken. It was clear he was crying as the words got caught in his throat and he reached over further.

"I know you live life on the edge but this is a little too far." she croaked, inching forward slowly, a hand was terrified, her heart pounding, worried that if she made one wrong move he'd be gone.

"I don't want to live life at all." he sniveled. Robin watched Barney face her slowly.

He was perfect. His coat, the long coat flew out behind him, the wind pulling him further over the edge. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips arched into a perfect smile. His eyes, his beautiful eyes were glossy and dripping with tears. This hurt her so badly, watching him like this.

"Maybe it'll be more fun if I fall backwards." he laughed crazily, his arms outstretched.

"Please, Barney.." she pleaded. "Get down." Robin began wiping the tears that she only just realized had fallen out of her eyes. Her heart was pounding like a drum.

"No. I want to do this Robin." He sounded certain.

"You don't! You don't want to!" she cried. "Please..."

"I'm going if you like it or not."

"Then I'm going too..." And with that Robin, walked forward and grabbed Barney's hand, placing one foot on the ledge. "I'll jump if you jump."

"Robin!"

"What?" He closed his eyes, the wind blowing harder onto his face and then he got really scared. Not for himself, for her. For Robin.

"You can't jump!"

"Neither can you. Think about it, maybe theres something left to live for?"

She looked him deep in the eyes, her vision slightly blurred from scotch and tears. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You're right."

And it was that simple, Barney with he help of Robin was guided off of the ledge.

Robin wiped a tear away and took a deep breath. It was like letting go of a balloon. It had been blowing up since the moment she'd seen him like this and it was full. At any second it could've popped but she let it down and the balloon deflated.

He hugged her, tighter than ever before, tears dripping onto her shoulder.

She noticed Barney's masculine scent which she loved. She stared into his beautiful, moist, blue eyes and smiled. This was a true smile, something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Thank you," he cried. "Thank you."

Robin continued to smile back. She stood there holding his hand and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she noticed a set of lips pressed against hers. His hands were on her cheeks softly, rubbing with his thumb. Their bodies curved into each other and she was lifted slightly off her feet and into a deeper embrace. They were full of a burning passion.

"You're the someone I have left to live for."

"I love you Barney." Her eyes lit up, watery pools flowing freely.

"I know. I love you too." And he kissed her again, and again, and again.


End file.
